Interesting Time
by IrishRandom
Summary: The world is in boring times. No Dark Lords, no threats to destroy the Earth and no Otherworldly Beings claiming to be Gods. Surely a simple charity night couldn't change that... Right? (Rating just in case)
1. Chapter 1 - Spymaster's Troubles

Director Nicholas Joseph Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. is known as being THE Spymaster of Earth. It is greatly assumed that if you needed to investigate a conspiracy, he already has, if North Korea were planning the next nuclear war, he already stopped it happening, and if anything strange is going on anywhere, he will make it disappear. However, although most of this is true, there a few things he cannot control or hide. Knowing this he was drawing up a mental list of his unknown or uncontrollable problem makers. The wizards are one such example. Phil Coulson, who was a squib born in the UK, informed him of a situation which had him up at arms trying to destroy the Statue of Secrecy act just to save even one life.

Lord Voldemort himself was not powerful, he hides bigger things than him on a near weekly basis. Magic for all its worth is never allowed to be used imaginatively in any of the wizarding communities around the world but Voldemort knowledge and ingenuity on the subject of magic was how he was seen as powerful. How the politicians ever think that law was really needed he had no idea. He was apparently killed from his own spell but from the information he had received there was no corpse. And in his line of work, unless there is a body, he will turn up again. Magic just does things differently.

As he was looking into the United Kingdom, he found something peculiar. A man in a blue police box, that teleport's, is found at most of the major alien incidents there. He would look into that more but U.N.I.T. have been blocking him at every turn. That can go to the backburner though.

Similarly he was being blocked from even looking at the Furry Kingdom. If he attempts a hack on anything via the internet in the country he gets shut down immediately and counter hacked which the person responsible is successful with. The only things that left the set of islands are the Capsule Corporation, Mark Hercule Satan, the Cell Games footage, and the news (which was government run so it is unlikely to be reliable) He had heard about the World Martial Arts Tournament, or the Tenkaichi Budokai, before and heard of the displays of old. But only when it became televised did all the feats of strength, speed and skill disappear and turned into a glorified WWE tournament. The terms of entering such a competition as a foreigner required you to sign legal form after legal form to keep quiet on what goes on outside the ring. Plus no one knew who got chosen to enter. Out of the millions of requests at foreign embassies around ten a tournament are outsiders and never have they ever won the thing.

He seemed to be drawing parallels to Wakanda, although he knew their reason. Vibrainium was an amazing substance when used correctly, and a world ending threat on its own if misused. He was almost tempted to acquire some Vibrainium and hand it to the Briefs. The reason he wont is due to the major unknown of the family and he probably would not survive the operation, from the Helicarrier.

Another person who could innovate with such a metal is any of the Fowls. While Artemis Fowl the first was a genius in the way of crime. He tends to stay away from violence, but when required it will be lethal. Rarely has anyone bested him in crime. That is, until he went to Russia. He became over confidant and landed into Kola Bay with a quarter of a million cans of Cola on the Fowl Star just over a year ago. The Mafia seen it as trespassing and blew it up. Presumably killing everyone onboard including The Major who was Fowls bodyguard at the time. A body came up for The Major but not for the Fowl himself. Currently he is being held in the Artic by the Mafia Boss, Britva.

His son is an interesting case though. Artemis Fowl the second is a child prodigy with unparalleled in physiology assessments, strategy, and IQ. He has multiple aliases such as F. Roy Dean Schlippe, Stefan Bashkir and Violet Tsirblou. Using these aliases, he publishes the books the psychologists use to diagnose him, beat world renowned chess masters online and write romance novels. Although he can't prove anything, he assumes he is the face behind the Fowls gaining enough money to continue searching for Fowl Sr. Apparently some business man in Cairo thought he could by the pyramids and Fowl was more than welcome to take the money for it. This is the tip of the iceberg in terms of the crimes he has committed.

Currently he was working on giving rights to mutant kind, where he offers his help in ether hiding the children, or giving a place to work to the adults. Giving them a way to support families and give them skills to protect themselves. But it was hard going. Trying to find such people that are hidden from the world everywhere and are being mistreated inside the home is not an easy task.

Earlier he had sent a couple of agents to New York to cover a charity event. Some of these threats are expected to come. Angelina Fowl was enticed due to the environmental work this charity was meant to be doing, so dragged Jr Moriarty along. He s probably only there to stop the eventual loss of the family fortune on a whim. The Briefs will show too but it is unsure if Vegeta will show, the nearly non-existent husband of Bulma. Although this would be Trunks Briefs first encounter in the limelight, it would be good to make a small file on the child.

This event had a lot of key players invited including Stark, Richards, T'Challa, Satan, Spiro, Osborne and Xavier among the list. From what the news has shown, Videl Satan is a crime-fighter herself, helped by the powerful and infuriating Great Saiyaman (an apparent trickster, whatever that means). She is supposed to be making an appearance and if the guest list is correct she has a plus one. On the surface he could be a nobody but considering Videl s and Saiyaman s simultaneous retirement from the hero gig, there might be the possibility that Videl unmasked him and things took off from there.

He just hopes no explosions occur in the place.

* * *

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was sitting in his office looking over all the plans he had set in motion. Harry Potter was currently being prepared for his first term at Hogwarts. Making sure that Harry looks for a role model in him. Looking at the news he knew the British Wizards were all but sheep, looking for a leader to spearhead them towards their supposed goals. He knew all of this because he helped encourage this mentality, allowing him to gain power over the populous without force or even lifting a finger. But he longed for something no one could think of gaining, immortality.

Studying for years on the topic, he found few ways to do it. His first attempt at gaining this power was to look for the fabled Dragon Balls. Seven magical orbs that when gathered, summon the Eternal Dragon and any wish you ask for is granted. Travelling the globe in secret, he didn't leave any stone unturned until he heard the rumour he was looking for. They only problem was it was in the Furry Kingdom, which is near impossible to enter.

After spending another year during which he prepared by learning every possible spell that could transport him to the set of islands, he did it, landed on the shore just to be greeted with the Kami. All Kami did was glance at him, waved his hand and Albus was back in Hogwarts, bypassing every ward on the school.

Considering the new knowledge the experience gave him, it was not a fruitless venture. The next day he ventured to a muggle orphanage where he met a half-blood by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. He seen the look of determination in the child s eyes and knew he could use him to further his goal.

Using legilimency, he left the ideas on him striving to be the best and alleviate himself of mortality. He supplied his subconscious with the means to find secrets only he knew about in the castle and the world. He also supplied an innate fear of crossing paths with himself, thus cementing his power in the world.

Looking back Tom didn't do a good job at finding a way to become immortal. He found one of the worst ways imaginable, the Horcrux. This piece of Dark Arts could only be created after a murder, something Albus can't sweep under the carpet if he himself does it. It also leaves the creator in a state worse than death. Not what he needed at all. He could have Malfoy overhear a conversation on the Dragon Balls and see if he isn't all talk.

One other idea would be to find some of the immortals living among us and do some tests or just possess them. In the UK, a couple of men seen throughout time called John Smith, a man with many names but uses the Master often, Captain Jack Harkness and a girl that only goes by 'Me'. The Master and the John's seem to be the most equipped to handle magic. He had met Jack before, and just knowing he is in Cardiff somewhere makes him want to move out of Scotland all together. 'Me' is an odd one though. Albus had a couple of House Elves spy on her in Muggle London and they frequently loose track of her, which was odd because other than her relationship with Death, she was remarkably Muggle.

Looking elsewhere, a lot of Muggles have created their own version of immortality. Rumours of a man with a monster keeping him alive and well, even in the face of tanks. Another of three men that hail from Canada, that no matter the injury and given time, they heal the wounds. And something called the Infinity Formula, but that's still nothing on being a True Immortal. If he found a way to gain such power he could just take over the Wizarding World, then the Muggle world too.

In a few months Harry Potter will return to the Wizarding World and the next step to immortality can begin.

* * *

 _I don't know if a Nick Fury opening is over used in the Marvel Fanfic section but it is just the perfect setup._

 _Hopefully this is a good foundation for this story, using this chapter you should be able to figure out who is likely to be in of the timeline should be understandable without too much effort but the main thing is Artemis, Trunks and Harry are the same age and the only event to take place in their stories is the Buu Saga. It is before the Avengers and they will likely cross paths when the trio are between seventeen and twenty._

 ** _Major AU for each book, movie, TV and manga verse._**

 _Thinking over it I didn't intend on having anyone really fill the main character role but looking ahead, Trunks will probably be it._

 _Next chapter is going to be about the charity event mentioned above. See you soon._


	2. Chapter 2 - Charity

Artemis Fowl did not do 'Charity'. When mentioned, it has the same reaction to him as someone treating him like a 'regular' child on a hot summers day while handing him a lollipop. It irks him. The reason he has not yet decided to abandon this event in New York was his mother. She is currently having a 'delightful' conversation with one of the main organisers of tonight's esteemed affair which on the outside looks fine. The problem occurs when the man eventually attempts to sweet talk her into giving over the entirety of the Fowl estate to this charity, and that's if the man is noble enough to give it to charity and not attempt to take it for himself.

He can see it in the way they hesitate, however minutely, in between questions. Deciding if she is ready to sign her life away, will she need more sweet talking, or at worst, given some form of sedative to have her unknowingly sign something.

Artemis used to think well of every charity, but after seeing the lengths they go to get said 'charity' his position on them changed. As any logical and sane person would do. They hounded the Manor almost constantly. At one point he considered hiring a 'Distributor' who would check every letter sent to Angeline Fowl and if there was a chance of it being from a charity it was sent to him and burn any that is guaranteed to be from them. It posed too many security problems to be feasible.

He knew he should talk try and talk to the likes of Stark and Satan tonight, try and see if they let slip something he could use or just to see how much of a charlatan Mark 'Hercule' Satan is. Artemis's reasoning's for this is Hercule Satan saved the world, then Cell was a threat and didn't just perform 'Tricks', but if they were all tricks then Cell could not destroy the world, so he wasn't a threat. Hercule Satan was quite the contradiction.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE CHAMP!" came the roar, the crowd cheering his name. No, his sanity could not cope being near the 'CHAMP.'

Looking around he seen something he wouldn't think he would ever see, a lavender haired boy, around ten years old and wearing a suit. The child was obviously going through a phase and his parents agreed this early on. No one was born with that hair. Bulma Briefs was probably the closest to the colouring and he is positive it is dyed.

The boy turned directly towards my position. Almost as if he sensed someone staring at him. He moves towards my seat, not the slightest bit intimidated by the Man Mountain that is Butler standing behind me. The Child was ether stupid, naive or just flat out unintimidated.

"Do you want me to remove the possible threat?" Butler said thinking he was going to ruin the child in one sentence.

"No, it's quite alright, I would like to see if this child has anything interesting to say," Artemis drawled.

* * *

Trunks Briefs was not annoyed. Annoyance is the emotion he uses when something stops him from doing something he is required or wants to do, like playing with Goten. He may not want to be in New York, but at the moment every big name in the scientific world, some royals, but hopefully no politicians, were here. Nobody wants someone who only appeals to big names and the public when it suits. He requires an introduction with some of these men and women, or at least get them to take notice in some form. So, he was not annoyed.

What he was, however, was bored. No Goten, so no pranks and he had to act at least a bit serious. One of the only people to come up to him was a military man, General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross. He was looking to see if Trunks would help in persuading his mother into ether building any weapon or help with some extreme threat. Ether or and Ross would be a happy man.

After he realised he was not getting anywhere with that, he tried calmly threating him, then his family. Trunks politely responded with, "If you were any threat to me, my father would have shown up. Now just to give you some perspective on why this is, you may recall a training exercise that resulted in a fleet of ships, including an aircraft carrier and every single one of its aircraft being destroyed," Trunks was smirking. "I wonder what the world would think if that accident happened again." He knew right there he had won, with the look of disbelief on Ross's face was enough to confirm it, "Apparently they were lucky to come out alive after the ordeal," and with that Trunks left, knowing he left in the middle of a conversation, and not giving enough to be arrested but what could he do.

He knew exactly what Ross was thinking but he couldn't act without evidence. The unfortunate training exercise was on the same day Nappa and Trunks's dad, Vegeta, showed up on Earth. He would probably put him on some list somewhere.

That bit of entertainment out of the way he was now extremely bored. And he would happily say that to anyone that ask him as the only other people he knew personally here was Videl, Hercule and Gohan. Hercule was a no go for sure, he would make him lose some braincells looking at him too long, and the newly engaged couple were being congratulated constantly.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE CHAMP!" came from the saviour himself. It infuriated him to think he might have to spend the rest of his life listening to the same speech over and over again.

Deciding to entertain himself, Trunks searched the rooms Ki to see any threats. The man beside his mom was surprisingly powerful, well he was more powerful than the champ anyway. He was a prince of some African country, what was his name, Thaka, no, Chulla, no, T'Challa, that was it. He didn't seem evil, just strong.

Curiously the next strongest was a man in a wheelchair, Professor Xavier. How was this possible he did not know, but he didn't quite feel human. It was as if he was a race of his own, like the difference between black and white people in Ki. But it was only him and the man next to him with this oddity. He would have to ask Piccolo next time he can.

He suddenly felt as if he was being stared at. Looking over to who was doing it Trunks was surprised that the person doing the staring was a boy with two energy sources. This was interesting, his Ki was not very strong, probably the weakest in the room, but this second energy source was intriguing.

At the very least talking to the boy would alleviate his boredom.

* * *

"Hello, how are you, I am Trunks Briefs," Trunks bowed for effect.

A ghost of a smile appeared at the child's antics he introduced himself, "Artemis Fowl the Second and Domovoi Butler."

"Oh, so you're into titles," Trunks commented taking the empty seat across from the Fowl, "is it an honour thing or something else?"

"I just have the same name as my father, can't have anyone mistaking me for my father," Artemis said looking away, trying to make it look as if was due to arrogance.

"I guess but isn't he presumed dead, how's the search going by the way?" Trunks asked in an innocent tone.

Butler thought the kid actually stood a chance keeping Artemis entertained, and not getting offended. But knowing Artemis, he will not hold back in his next speech. Just because he mentioned family.

"So Mr Briefs, what makes you think I would just allow my life to opened like a book, I don't allow anyone in especially some want-a-be with too much underwear in his name, that dyes his hair to be different from daddy and can't tell when he is unwanted," Artemis said all this in a confident and even tone.

Then something unexpected happened, the boy's annoying smirk grew.

What Artemis didn't know was Trunks knew about a lot about the infamous Artemis Fowl the Second.

"So mister 'I can't find daddy', I believe I was being cordial to a friendless, scrawny vampire that has no regard to others feelings and who ever decided to name you after the Greek God, that everyone considers hates men, must hate you," this was all said in the same tone Artemis just used, the smirk grew as he stood to leave.

"You know, maybe there is hope left for you, email me later," Trunks handed a card to Butler knowing Artemis wouldn't take it, he would however find it interesting, "let's play chess some time, I've been following Stefan Bakshir lately and I must say he has got me interested in playing it, it might be better than some romance novels I have been reading lately."

With that Trunks left an intrigued Artemis Fowl behind. Artemis needed to investigate Trunks a bit more than just the superficial information.

* * *

While Professor Charles Xavier was here to support the charity and talk to the heads of certain companies to see if they will not use any information gained against his kind, he also is interested in a man who saved the Earth from Cell.

Naturally, being a telepath, he knew after his first meeting with Hercule Satan that he was not who he claimed. But due to how he knew he cannot intervene and change public perception on it. But his soon to be son-in-law was very likely the unsung hero. The nervousness could be a cover but more than likely he was just unsure in this new landscape or has social anxiety.

The main reasoning behind Xavier's claim was the fact he had some form of mental defences. Being as experienced as he was in the mind arts he already investigated them and found the defences to be simple but powerful in nature. Although the exact type of defence used was unfamiliar to him, if he was to compare Gohan's defences to his own, it would be a simple block to stop any mind reading. When in danger he would probably, consciously or unconsciously, upgrade them to stop mind control and other attacks.

Son Gohan's name had popped up on his radar before, he would have been around four at the time and had possibly unlocked the X-gene in his body. Although he could not protect the boy at the time, due to his home being in the Furry Kingdom, he knew that Cerebro, while it could be hidden from, was nearly one hundred percent accurate. After a few months he disappeared but was growing in strength rapidly before doing so.

Making up his mind he decided to go over to him, see if he could confirm anything.

* * *

Bulma was enjoying her evening, T'Challa was one of the few who she trusted whole heartedly in tonight at this event. His technology in Wakanda allowed him to see some of the advances in the Furry Kingdom and had guessed rightly that she was involved. While she knew Wakanda was far more advanced than most knew, she could never approach the subject with T'Challa's father, T'Chaka, but that was due to respect for their culture and the impossibility of getting a meeting with him in private to discuss it.

Two years before this charity night, she was waiting on Hercule to come back to his seat after he got dragged away by an eccentric man wearing a fez. That part still baffled her as his accent and appearance (other than the fez) placed him in the north of England. But anyway, T'Challa had seen her alone and took a seat claiming to be gentlemanly. Which was true, but she had her suspicions of a less than pure reason of joining her.

He started politely asking about her family but then asked her about her work. He started to go on about how his sister had a major breakthrough in surveillance technology. This got her intrigued but she held her tongue. Then came the mentions of advanced vehicles and the exotic creatures the Son family thinks makes good lunch.

From then on, they talked more on the differences in their respective cultures, technology and wildlife. They both kept secrets and she respects that, you never show anyone you hand in poker as you know. They had something in common to hide to protect the world, while trying to advance the world slowly to allow for the possible integration of their cultures with the rest of the world.

"I still don't see how that man is considered the strongest man in the world, he's is just too noisy," T'Challa question wondering if he should put the champ down a peg or two.

"While he may not be the actual strongest man in the world he is an amazing martial artist," Bulma pointed out while silently thinking in skill alone, Yamcha could beat him, "You do not have to be the strongest in the fight to be the victor, the public just rolls with the misconception," again thinking of Yamcha and his strength.

"That is true, but he is still too much of a show off for my liking," T'Challa comments while judging the man's strength. "I still don't see how anybody believes he saved the world."

Bulma, raised an eyebrow and asks in an amused tone, "And what makes you think he hasn't."

"It all lies with Cell," the Prince explains, "How does a 'trickster' destroy the planet, answer he doesn't, so Mr Satan saved us from a joke."

"Or," Bulma offers which confuses T'Challa for a second, as he just though they over estimated Cell before the Games occurred. Cell used tricks to After a minute it clicks.

Hesitantly he answers, "Or Cell was not just a trickster and could destroy the planet," Bulma just smiles to this, "furthermore the person who did defeat Cell could do so as well, seeing as Hercule at the Cell games could only a few destroy blocks of concrete, Hercule was not said person, unless Cell was a Glass Cannon which was is highly unlikely."

"But if that was the case why hasn't said planet buster outed the Champ," Bulma continued in her amused tone.

"He doesn't like fame, and, if I have the right person in mind, his father died that day," T'Challa stated before rounding off his point, "the Delivery Boy would not want to have his name everywhere on the day his father died."

Bulma not dropping the smirk, as she had been hinting at some of the points he told her in their private conversations over the years, spoke, "All of this is hypothetical as you know, but I believe your theory has merit." This was a close as a confirmation Bulma was ever going to give the Prince.

* * *

To say Gohan was nervous was an understatement. His first official outing with Videl was going well. The suits a bit stuffy but he could manage. But to be at a party with people he looked up to in the world of science, it would be nerve-racking for anyone. Videl had been hounded by some of the World Champs mob so was indisposed for the moment.

And Videl thought it was stupid to bring his watch. So he was couldn't show it off, he may not have made it but he did give a hand in experimenting with Pym particles to create it.

Maybe Reed Richards would take notice of him, if Tony Stark came over and took the conversation seriously he might ask for a place in his energy research division, and possibly he could consider a place in Ozcorp, but the Osbornes don't seem too nice.

Noticing the man being pushed over by a younger man with gloves on, Gohan decided to introduce himself. The man in the wheelchair seemed to have a great influence from what he could tell.

"Hello there, I'm Son Gohan, but you can call me Gohan," Gohan introduced. Sticking out his hand to the man in the wheel chair and then to the man currently pushing it.

"Professor Charles Xavier and Doctor Hank McCoy, but please call me Charles," the man in the wheelchair, Charles, introduced.

"Oh so that's who you are, I was wondering ever since I came in," Gohan enthusiastically replied, this being his first time actually seeing the duo rather than read about them. He then looked directly at Hank, "I read about all your theories on mutations and it is quite the piece of work, although I would have to get a closer look at your X-gene to convince myself, the lives you could save would be in the millions."

The two looked slightly worried but hid it quick. "So, an upcoming scientist as well I see, my works a long way to being completed but it should be quite the read when it happens," Hank replies.

"I can imagine it now, a world where science evolves at the same rate as our bodies," Gohan dreamily replies then his face hardens slightly, "Although people don't generally like change."

"Yes, the mutant problem, its quite the story," Charles returns to the conversation, "its hard on people to accept them."

"The problem lies with the name I feel," Gohan suddenly got strange looks from the pair, "When referring to these people with the X-gene, we either use Mutants or Homo-Superior, one puts these people in a class below humans, and the other above."

"What would you have called Mutants then Gohan," the Professor asked.

"Just human, they are exactly the same as other humans up until you take their abilities into consideration, and that's if they have them," Gohan explains "their bodies function exactly the same, to use said abilities takes energy so they eat more or take energy elsewhere, it also has its bad sides, mutations that result in inhuman skin, the inability to control said ability, and abilities that drive the person insane, it's not all fun and games but so is everything else."

"I do not believe that just changing the name would make the general public trust us from day one," the Professor looked intrigued, "however you make a valid point, if we had the knowledge to use a friendlier name, things may have been just a bit better for those humans with the X-gene."

"Even the tiniest bit of help towards them could have made the difference between someone joining yourself Professor or Magneto," Gohan explains, "Also an idea is like a river, when everybody has the same idea the river is hard to stop, it may be possible to hold back the idea it acts like a dam, it only restricts it, eventually the river will break the dam and nothing will change."

"And how, would you go about changing an idea, Mr Son," a new figure shows up, suit, tie, black hair, smirking, the general secret agent type, "Sorry, I'm Jack Flannigan."

"Well Mr Flannigan, a river only ends when it reaches the ocean, the general populace, or it joins another river, becoming a tributary or in our case it throws the population off the scent per say," Gohan says this while subtly studying the Agent, "In the case of the X-gene they have powers, if, for example a hurricane occurred, if a group of mutants were helping as many as they could it will change direction of our hypothetical river to another, ether as to the river of heroes or those who can help."

Gohan laughed, checking the waters with this agent, "Although it may take an alien invasion to do it."

'Flannigan' didn't let anything slip, so he was good. Those days learning how to read people from Videl actually paid off.

"Well hypotheticals are fun, but I need a word with you Mr Son," 'Flannigan' got straight to the point, this was going to be fun.

"One second," Gohan told the 'Flannigan' then turned back to the Xavier and Hank, "Professor, Doctor, it's been a pleasure talking to you."

"And to you too Gohan," Hank replied.

"Gohan, how would you like to teach at my school?" Xavier said knowing it was a rash decision but this boy in his early twenties, had done better at analysing the situation of mutants than he had for a good portion of his life, and he was a mutant that could read minds, "I have a place for a geography teacher if you are interested."

Thinking for a moment Gohan replied, "It would be my honour, will I send a CV to you?"

"Yes," searching his pockets Xavier pulled out a card, "this is my details, send it however you want."

"Thank you, Professor," taking the card Gohan got ready to go to some secluded location with 'Flannigan', "I'll see you soon then."

* * *

Coulson was now one hundred percent sure that Gohan was more than meets the eye. Using his alias as 'Jack Flannigan' he wanted to question Gohan into giving away some of the information into entering his country. The Briefs and the Satans were too high profile to 'interrogate' but Son Gohan was a nobody compared to them, for a few years at least anyway. Now that the kid has been asked to work for Xavier, something must be up.

"I need to ask you a few questions about the Furry Kingdom," Coulson asked when they in a back room.

Gohan tensed slightly, he had got better at lying but he was only alright at it, this agent would be able to see through him easily, better to avoid saying anything, "Sorry but I can't help you, you know the law."

 _(AN: Exposition drop, needed to explain the how Dragon Ball exists I'll try to make these few and far between)_

To keep the knowledge of dinosaurs and the advances in technology a secret, the Furry Kingdom created a law that means any persons doing business between the Kingdom and other nations or their inhabitants, would result in an exile unless they adhere to the strict guidelines or, as in the case of Capsule Corporation recently, a lot of negotiation between King Furry and the rest of the government.

This law was voted and asked upon by the public to ensure the safety of all the endangered species on the island and to protect the population from the world's greed. The islanders collectively agreed that to protect themselves without becoming a threat they had to keep a secret. It was also widely known that any information leaks were punished for, to although the punishment is to lose your right to leave the island or use any international communications.

All of this did not help Coulson/'Flannigan' in questioning the anomaly that is Son Gohan, even he was bound by the rules. For S.H.I.E.L.D., to get the backing of the World Security Counsel, while no single country or person on the Counsel had a majority in voting, the Furry Kingdom had influence over all included. While this still didn't mean much to the members looking to use S.H.I.E.L.D. for their own needs, they had to get the Furry Kingdoms vote or it was an uphill battle. With Gohan mentioning the Law Gohan knew where he stood, and Coulson could not use any tactics to make Gohan slip up and risk it getting back to the Counsel member however there was a grey area.

"Fine, however I would like to talk to you about yourself, the son of the Great Son Goku must have some ulterior motive other than to accompany the Champs daughter for a dance," Coulson smirked at the slightly shocked face Gohan had.

Son Goku was a modern-day legend before the world listened to the 'wise' words of the Champ. Even then, to be a world champion at his age, never mind the fact he was placed second twice, at the Tenkaichi Budōkai plus the rumours which place Goku and Tien Shinhan going toe to toe with the Demon King Piccolo. Other rumours include aliens and Cell but cannot be investigated due to the 'law.'

Nowadays there is many an internet debate on the existence of Son Goku, and if he did everything stated.

Gohan, after recovering from his shock, started to laugh. "My already completed evil plan you could say Flannigan," the smirking Gohan said, "is to get a job with someone that puts me in a place to change the world for the better, like teaching kids to accept everybody's differences or creating the cure for cancer, you know the usual dastardly things evil genii accomplish."

This got Coulson chuckling, he now had everything he needed from the newest Geography teacher in the Xavier institute. The man wanted to use whatever abilities he has to make the world a better place. There was no misconception in the way he talked about it, he was not some stuck up board member that looked at the end result of a campaign while being the problem, he was the man on the front line leading everyone to the end goal of whatever mission he was on.

"Well Mr Son, congratulations on the engagement and I believe your evil plan will be one of the few that everyone will not be aware they are contributing too," Coulson offered his hand and Gohan took his.

"Hopefully you will tell me your real name when we meet next agent," Gohan returned after getting a glimpse of a badge in his blazer.

"Let's hope next time is on as good of terms as tonight," Coulson hoped he didn't have to arrest anyone at the mansion soon.

* * *

 _And after oh so long Charity is complete. for the Harry Potter fans, I'm sorry to include that world as much as liked at the moment but it wouldn't make sense if the Malfoy's or Dumbledore was here. I has this version on my laptop for a while and finished it today, but i had been considering to redo it all together as to increase the quality or change the details to be more focused. But in the end it kept ending up similar to this one and it was the best of the lot._

 _It feels like I've been working on this chapter for a year, hopefully the output will be much quicker and we can get to something more interesting than meet and greets._

 _I trust by now you realise somethings will be left unwritten if it is unchanged from any respective canons. Please leave any and all reviews, unless this get blown out of the water and reviews come in too fast for me to read them, i will read them all, and at least try to improve._

 _Also bonus points to anyone who can get all the shows/movies/books in this chapter. Might make this a thing._


End file.
